The Biggest Day of His Life
by panfan87
Summary: It's supposed to be the happiest day of his life. So why is he so nervous? And what's with the unexpected guests? Danny x Sam, no PP. One-Shot.


**The Biggest Day of His Life**

Danny rolled his shoulders and shifted nervously for the millionth time that day. He hadn't been able to eat all day and almost puked with nerves in the dressing room a hour earlier. He had almost gotten cold feet at the last minute, having briefly considered going intangible and flying through the roof a moment before Tucker had nearly shoved him through the door at the back of the sanctuary. And now was standing in front of almost dozen people, all watching him. He was pretty sure they could see him sweating through the rented tuxedo. God, this was supposed to be the happiest day of his life and he was a nervous wreck! Danny shifted again, tempted to rub his neck with his hand, but catching it just in time. He took a quick breath, followed by another, slower, deeper one. After all, what was there to be anxious about, really? Unlike a majority of his time, his life wasn't at risk in this particular situation.

With that thought he glanced towards the man standing on his right. Danny still couldn't quite believe he had agreed to let Vlad officiate, but surprisingly the man was a legitimate justice of the peace and had offered his services for free.

Also surprising was that Mr. and Mrs. Manson had sprung for the cost of renting the desanctified gothic cathedral. Danny looked around at the intricately carved statues, the towering arches, and the glittering stained glass. He supposed that the Manson's had finally realized that their only daughter was not going to abandon her goth personality and for once they supported the choice by renting the gothic cathedral as opposed to some brightly colored country club. He cracked a small grin. He was glad the Manson's weren't his parents. Although after today, he supposed they would be now. The grin faltered a bit. He hoped that he wouldn't have to call them "mom" and "dad." Danny suppressed a chuckle as his eyes continued to sweep across the sanctuary. The first few pews had been decorated with purple (_amethyst_his sister kept insisting) and white flowers, drawn together with black and green ribbons. They had chosen to color scheme to be a reflection of their eyes, or rather of hers and those of his alter ego.

However, Danny Fenton had no intention of Phantom making an appearance tonight. There hadn't been any ghost activity for over two weeks and with all the last minute wedding preparations, Danny had been grateful for the reprieve.

No sooner had that thought crossed his mind than a light blue mist emerged from his mouth as he shivered. No, no, no, no, no! Not here, not now, not today! His early nervousness turned into a different sort of anxiety, as he steeled his body, ready to fight if necessary. There was no way some ghosts were going to ruin this day. At once several glowing figures appeared in the back of the church, several rows behind the human attendees. He heard a small gasp to his right and knew that Tucker had spotted them as well. Ugh, the one time neither of them had a thermos. Not that would have been proper protocol for a groom or his best man, but still. The first spectre Danny recognized had flaming white hair, a greenish glow, and a thick metallic suit. The hunter flashed him a giant grin and then to Danny's surprise, gave him two thumbs up and a wink. Danny's eyes widened as he took in the rest of the ghostly guests. Next to Skulker was the Box Ghost who was holding hands with the Lunch Lady. On the other side of the paranormal predator were Ember and Desiree. He would have been more concerned at the sight of his enemies, if he wasn't further stunned by their encouraging smiles and the presence of Dora, Poindexter, Frostbite, and Wulf in the row behind them. Johnny and Kitty were seated another row back, looking bored. Danny, still tense, glanced towards Vlad who gave a nearly imperceptible nod towards the ghosts and then towards him. Danny let his muscles relax as he concluded that for some strange, inexplicable reason the ghosts had crashed his wedding in a spirit of civility rather than animosity. At least Cujo and Klemper had been left at home. Those two tended to cause a little too much well-meaning chaos.

Danny glanced down at his parents sitting in the front row, completely oblivious to the presence of at least a dozen ghosts behind them. He was especially glad now that he had made them leave all their ghost hunting equipment at home. In the row behind his parents sat Valerie and his "cousin" Dani. Ever since the D-stabilizer incident, the two had become thick as thieves. Valerie was sharp and it hadn't taken her long to piece together that Phantom was half-ghost like Dani and Vlad. After observing her growing friendship with his clone, Danny had mustered up the the courage to reveal his secret identity to the huntress, only to discover she had figured it out on her own. Ghost-fighting had become much easier now that he and Val were partners instead of enemies. If only his parents were keen enough to guess at the truth. Danny still hadn't gotten around to telling them, and now that he was no longer living at FentonWorks, he saw no reason to rush the issue. Across the aisle from the Fentons sat Mrs. Manson (or was it to be Pamela now?), and behind her, Mr. and Mrs. Foley. And that was it. Danny and Sam had both insisted on a small intimate wedding with only immediate family and friends. Which of course made the ghostly visitors seem all the more out of place.

The music changed and Danny was pulled out of his musings. His gaze as well as those his guests focused on the doors leading into the church from the narthex as they opened. The ghosts had turned invisible, so as to remain unnoticed by the humans. A tall, red-headed woman emerged from the atrium and began the long walk towards the chancel. Danny admired the dress Jazz was wearing as she made her way towards the three men. Sam had picked the color (purple, since black was too morbid, even for here), but otherwise let Jazz choose the style. The modest a-line cut suited Jazz well. She reached the chancel and took her place on the other side of Vlad, facing her brother. The music changed again and everyone in the pews stood, turning to face the narthex doors as they slowly opened a second time. Oh God, this was it. Danny took advantage of the shift in the attention of the invitees to wipe his sweaty palms on the pant leg of his tuxedo.

The nervousness melted away as soon as she walked through the door. Escorted by her father (gah, his father soon!) the beautiful bride walked down the aisle, beaming, her eyes fixed on Danny alone. He had thought Jazz's dress was pretty, but the sight making her way towards him now was breathtakingly gorgeous. Having only seen her in dark garb, the change due to the white gown was pronounced. The fishnet lace extended from her shoulders past her wrist. The bodice of the gown was snug, but the skirt, well "poofy" was the best Danny could think of, and Danny knew Pamela Manson had influenced the dress choice. But it looked exquisite on her, with the fabric extending out from waist and down to the floor. Her feet were hidden, giving Sam the appearance of floating as she walked down the aisle.

When the pair reached the front of the sanctuary, Sam turned slightly and gave her father a peck on the cheek. He took a seat next to his wife and Sam lifted her skirt to climb up the two steps towards the altar. Danny caught sight of her classic black combat boots under the folds of the fabric and stifled a chuckle. Typical Sam. The dress was fit for a princess, but the boots attested to the fact that that the girl was anything but dainty. She made her way up the steps, positioned herself between Vlad and Jazz, and turned to face the groom. Danny reached over and clasped her hands in his, making her blush beneath her veil. Neither of them noticed the glowing flickers of movement as the ghosts once more turned visible.

Vlad cleared his throat, "Welcome. Today we have gathered together in celebration of the union of two very," Vlad eyes flickered toward Danny, "unique individuals, Daniel James Fenton and Samantha Eleanor Manson..."

…..

A/N - I made up the middle names, since I didn't know them. Thanks in advance for the reviews :)


End file.
